Say You Won't Let Go
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: "I want to stay with you until we're grey and old." An 8 part series to the tune of James Arthur's 'Say You Won't Let Go'. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

SAY YOU WON'T LET GO CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: So I really have no right posting this when I'm months behind on updating all my other fics, but this song is so beautiful and the moment I heard it I just got this whole Linstead vision in my head! the scenes aren't all in a cohesive kind of order, they're sort of like little seperate scenes within the story. I hope you like it!**

 **This was originally going to be a one-shot but I now have roughly 8-10 parts planned.** **Most of this is AU, but there are some bits taken from the show!**

 **[ Credit to James Arthur for his song 'Say You Won't Let Go' which has been on repeat as I wrote this :D ]**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _I met you in the dark_**  
 ** _You lit me up_**  
 ** _You made me feel as though_**  
 ** _I was enough_**

Jay Halstead walked into Molly's with apprehension. The last time he had been here, he was an undercover agent seducing one of the owners to help him arrest a criminal, and now he was meeting that same owner's brother. He didn't realise Antonio was serious when he said he could choose where he wanted to go after taking a bullet. But when he called him this morning saying there was a position available in Intelligence and it was his if he wanted it, Jay had never answered 'yes' so fast in his life. He wanted this, more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"Halstead!" Antonio cheered as he spotted the young man.

Jay smiled at his partner, reaching out to shake his hand but Antonio simply shook his head and gave him a quick hug. The act surprised Jay but he accepted, his hand quickly patting Tony's back in a 'manly' manner.

"This is Sergeant Voight, he runs IU." Antonio says as Jay looks behind him at the group of people sitting on stools at the table.

"I know, it's good to meet your Sarge. Thank you for the opportunity." Jay said shaking Voight's hand.

"Just don't screw up, one mistake and you're out. I don't tolerate incompetence." Voight said shaking squeezing his hand a little too firmly for Jay's liking.

"Of course, sir."

Hank nodded and turned to his unit "Don't get too rowdy. I want you all in the office at 8am tomorrow morning." He said before walking to the exit.

"Don't mind Hank, he can be intimidating at times but he's a good boss. I'm Alvin Olinksy." Jay smiled at the man before him, taking in his greying hair and tired face. He didn't want to be here, but Jay figured he had been brought along to introduce himself.

"Jay Halstead." He said quickly, shaking Al's hand as well.

"Alright, now that's done I'm heading home." He chuckled and began to follow after Hank.

"Oh come on Al!" the blonde woman at the table yelled "It's my one night without the kids, you gotta come celebrate."

"That's nice, but this is my one night with my daughter Jules. I'll buy you a drink next time." He said smiling at the woman before quickly retreating.

"This is my partner Jules, and our IT whiz Sheldon Jin." Antoinio said, introducing Jay to the other members of the team.

Jay waved politely, taking a seat next to Jin as Antonio slid a drink in front of him "First one's on me. Welcome to Intelligence."

Jay raised his glass to clink with the rest of his coworkers. He looked around, frowning slightly.

"Uh, isn't there supposed to be six of us working under Voight?" He asked.

"Your partner's running late, as always." Jules chuckled "She should be here soon enough."

Jay smiled and nodded his head again, taking a sip of his drink as he waited for his partner to show up.

LINEBREAK

He was definitely buzzed.

The room was starting to blur around the edges of his eyes, and he could feel the lightheaded feeling of intoxication slowly seeping through his body.

As part of initiation, Jules had insisted that not only Jay shout a round of drinks, but that he had to prove his 'worth'. Also known to Jay as 'let's see how much alcohol the new guy can take before he's too fucked out of his mind for work tomorrow'.

The bell above the door of Molly's rang out, and Jay turned his head at the sound. He saw her through the crowd of people, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes suddenly coming into focus.

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shoulder length dark brown hair matched the colour of her eyes, and Jay couldn't help but feel warm from the smile she emitted.

"I see you spotted your new partner." He was brought out of his thoughts at Jin's words.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Erin. That's your partner." Jin clarified.

"When I spoke to the desk Sergeant, she said I would be partnered with an _Eric_ Lindsay."

The group burst out laughing "Trudy's got a twisted sense of humour. You'll learn to love it. Anyways, that is your very much _female_ partner, Erin Lindsay."

Jay chuckled softly. Only he could be attracted to the one woman in this bar that he couldn't have. They would be working together, it would be unprofessional.

 _'_ _Although'_ he thought _'It is a perfect conversation starter.'_

"I'll be right back." He said before getting up from the table and heading to the bar where she stood, talking to an older gentleman behind the bar.

"How's it going tonight Hermann?" Erin asked, and Jay felt his heart skip a beat at the melodic tune of her voice.

"Drinks are flowing and customers are happy." Hermann smiled.

"Ah, drinks are flowing. And so is your money." She said and Jay could see the playful smirk on her lips.

"Well." Hermann drawled out "It is definitely a bonus."

Jay watched as Erin shook her head, laughing at Hermann's antics as the man passed her a beer before heading off to serve another customer. This was his chance.

"Hey." He started as she turned to face him "Uh, you're-"

"Not interested." She said, cutting him off and walking towards the table her unit was sitting at.

Jay followed after her "Bit presumptuous aren't we?"

Erin stopped and turned around to face him "What? You're telling me you just came over to talk? Get to know me?"

"Actually yes." He replied "Believe me sweetheart, if I was hitting on you, you'd know it."

"I'm sure I would." She muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I just wanted to come and introduce myself, that's all." Jay said raising his hands in the air as a gesture of defeat.

"And why do I find that so hard to believe?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well maybe, deep down, there's a part of you hoping that I was coming over to ask you out." He smirked "And now, you're disappointed to know that I had no intentions of doing so."

"Please." Erin rolled her eyes "If I wanted to go out with you, you'd know."

"Oh I'm sure you would." He chuckled "I'm sure you're very skilled at getting what you want."

Erin narrowed her eyes at him "Okay, you know what. I think it's time you left."

"Why would I do that?"

"I mean, unless you want everyone in this bar to see you getting your ass kicked by a woman." Erin said with a shrug.

"Oh I reckon I could take you sweetheart." Jay smirked.

Erin rolled her eyes with a groan "Ugh, you're such an asshole."

Jay looked at her confused "I'm sorry, why am I an asshole? I came to have a friendly conversation, and you practically bit my head off-"

"Look, I'm just here to meet this guy and go okay? I just want to get this over with so I can go home and shower and sleep, and I really don't need some guy hitting on me right now."

"I was never hitting on you Erin."

"Look, I don't have … Wait a second." She looked up at him surprised "I never told you – Who the hell are you?"

"Well, if you had let me finish introducing myself you'd know wouldn't you?" Jay said cockily.

"Look man, I'm a Chicago police officer, I'm not above arresting you right now."

"Damn, I knew you wanted but me but I wasn't expecting that. It's always the quiet ones." He said and Erin opened her mouth to yell at him but he quickly continued "Well I don't think Voight would be very impressed if you arrested your partner, but hey if you're into that kinky shit go for your life." He said sticking out his hands for her to cuff.

Erin looked at him shocked "You're Jay?"

Jay nodded, trying his hardest not to laugh "It's a pleasure to meet you, partner."

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand had already come up to punch him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined reaching his left hand up to his opposite shoulder "Dammit Lindsay, what the hell?"

"You're an ass!" She hissed "Why didn't you tell me you were my partner!?"

"Well you were the one who assumed I was some cocky asshole trying to hit on you." He said raising his brow at her.

Erin felt her cheeks flush and her face grow hot "Sorry about that … You still could've said something."

"I tried!" He laughed as Erin shook her head exasperated "Okay, let's refresh."

Erin frowned as Jay stood up straighter, extending his hand out to her "Hi, I'm Jay Halstead. Apparently you're my new partner."

"Erin Lindsay, it's nice to meet you." Erin smiled politely shaking his hand.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Jay asked as they began walking to their table together.

"You trying get on my good side Halstead?" Erin asked.

"Oh believe me, alcohol isn't how I'd do that." Jay said cheekily.

Erin rolled her eyes again "Let's get one thing straight right here, I drive."

Jay shrugged in return "Fine by me. Makes it easier when you take me home tonight."

"Halstead." Erin sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Relax Lindsay, I'm just playing with you." He replied "You can drive, but I pick the music."

Erin thought about it for a moment, giving in to the puppy eyes he was giving her "… Fine."

Jay chuckled throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

Erin simply scoffed before shrugging his arm off her and walking ahead of him, Jay watching her body sway from side to side as she walked up to their unit.

"This woman's going to be the death of me." He groaned to himself before heading over to join his new coworkers.

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm not 100% confident with this ending part but I've been trying to write these one shots for six months now. Part 2 is already done, and the others have been started but this one was the one I struggled with the most.**

 **I hope you guys liked it anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying this and I hope you like the new chapter :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _We danced the night away_**

 ** _We drank too much_**

 ** _I held your hair back when_**

 ** _You were throwing up_**

"You know you're going to regret this tomorrow right?" Jay chuckled watching from his seat at the bar as his girlfriend downed her fourth shot in twenty minutes, her best friend doing the same thing.

"Come on Halstead, have a little fun!" Erin exclaims playfully slapping her partner's shoulder from where she stands in front of him "You got to learn to loosen up a bit babe."

Jay just shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him "I tell you what; I'll sit out and be boring and look after you tonight, and then next time we can swap. Deal?"

Erin grinned cheekily, leaning down to quickly peck his lips "Deal."

Jay watches in amusement as Erin quickly turns back around to Kim and high fives her before yelling out to Gabriella Dawson for more drinks. Jay can't help but think back to the first day they met, she was still as demanding as ever

...

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Erin said as they walked to the car._

 _"Getting in the car?" Jay stated confused._

 _"You're getting in on the driver's side." She replies._

 _"Is that a problem?" Jay asks again._

 _Erin chuckles shaking her head "No no, I'm driving."_

 _"What? Why?" Jay says._

 _Erin simply gives him a hard look before stating "Because. I. Drive."_

 _Jay puts his hands up in surrender, walking to the other side of the car "Whatever, I'll wait my turn."_

 _"You're going to be waiting for a long while buddy." Erin laughs starting the car and pulling out of the precinct._

 _"This is going to be an interesting partnership." He sighs looking out the window._

...

Erin had always been in the driver's seat, in both their professional and personal lives. But he wouldn't change it for the world. He liked how their relationship was, and how it worked. They both knew each other, and how their partnership worked. Erin had opened up so much since their first argument that day, and that's all he ever wanted.

"Yo, you may want to keep a check on your girl." Mouse nods his head in Erin's direction.

Jay's head snaps up to look at his girlfriend again holding a whole tray of drinks and walking over to a booth full of their coworkers. Jay just smiles again looking at his best friend.

"It's all good, we have an agreement."

* * *

"Jaaaaay, you have to dance with me!" Erin whines as Jay is gently pushing her out of the bar.

Jay rolls his eyes; it's the eighth time she's said that to him in the few steps they've walked from the bar towards the car. Jay had let Erin have her fun, but the second she was declaring a table-top dancing contest, he had reached his limit. There were many things Jay Halstead could handle, a bar full of men eyeing up his girlfriend was not one of them.

"Come on Er, you can dance when we get home." Jay talks softly to her.

Erin groans and flings her head back dramatically "That's forever away! I want to dance now!" She stomps her foot like a child and Jay lets out a sigh, feeling both frustrated and amused with his clearly intoxicated partner.

He knows he's going to regret it, but it doesn't stop the words "Fine, let's dance."

He takes her left hand in his right, holding it up as his right hand wraps around her waist. Erin giggles drunkenly as Jay begins to sway them around the sidewalk outside Molly's, humming a tuneless melody as he moves them around in circles. A laugh breaks through as he sees the pure childish excitement on Erin's face as she looks up at the stars while trying her best to keep up with her boyfriend in her drunken state.

They sway for a few more minutes, Erin's head now resting on Jay's head and he can't help but smile at the content feeling that washes over him as he takes in the moment. Dancing around on the street with his drunk girlfriend. It was something only they would think normal to do.

"Jay?" Erin's voice breaks through his thoughts "I don't feel good."

Before he can process the words Erin is hunched over and letting out the alcohol she's consumed over the past six hours since arriving at Molly's. Jay quickly rushes over and holds her hair back, rubbing her back as she coughs up more vomit.

And yet he still can't stop chuckling to himself; this is most definitely something that would only happen to them.

* * *

"Hey there sleepyhead!" Jay exclaimed as he spied into their bedroom the next morning.

Erin groaned and pulled the blankets further over her head "you're an ass."

Jay chucked watching his girlfriend "oh come on, I brought you a combo." Jay said putting the bag in front of her "you know grease settles your stomach."

Erin slowly sat up and reached for the bag and quietly eating her burger "you're the best."

"Oh I know." Jay smirked sitting down next to her on the bed "how are you feeling?"

"Better now." Erin smiled "I'm sorry I got so out of hand."

"It's ok. I don't mind holding your hair back when you're puking your guts out on our bathroom floor." He laughed when Erin dropped her head onto his shoulder and groaned, embarrassed she hadn't even made it to the the toilet before she emptied her guts out.

"I'll clean that up, I promise." She said quietly and Jay leaned down and kissed her head softly.

"I already got it, just remember this for when I'm the one throwing up. It's my turn next babe."

Erin looked up at him and smiled slyly "don't worry Hun, I'll hold your hair back for you."

"My hero." Jay sassed back, his eyes lighting up with the familiar memory.

 _"My hero." Erin muttered sarcastically as she passed him back his gun and badge "you're still not driving."_

 _Jay sighed and watched as she walked away from him and got into the driver's seat of the 300, following after her glumly._

"Well, since you're such a good house husband, I might let you drive this time." She said leaning over to kiss his lips quickly before turning her attention back to her burger, Jay watching on amused.

 **A/N: Okay, so again I wasn't sure about the ending but I hope you liked it anyways! This one is a special chapter for my friend Laura, thanks for being my unofficial editor boo x**

 **Hope you're all having a nice week**

 **\- Maddie :)**


End file.
